


The Luna and Eclipse

by EclipseOfLuna



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Heart-to-Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfLuna/pseuds/EclipseOfLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse Twilight was a royal alicorn with a crush on Princess Luna. As the days go by, Eclipse has never had the chance to prove his love to her. Until one accident, brings them closer. And soon, they might become more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luna and Eclipse

I never told her and I never had the guts to in the first place. I was...kind of insecure. Every morning, she would wake me up whenever I didn't and she would always smile when she did. I felt like she liked me, but I didn't like her. I didn't want to give that kind of impression, but I didn't know what to do. We weren't related to each other, but I did happen to be related to the king of chaos, Discord, who happens to be my uncle. Uncle Discord. I liked it. I pretty much loved it and stuck with that whenever we would meet.


End file.
